The Truth Hurts
by benjisbackup
Summary: Ryan and Marissa discover college and the fact of growing up only with a shock twist RM set in S4.
1. The Who

Chapter 1—

Ryan Atwood awoke from his bad dream – the car crash, Volchok and vodka.

But where the hell was he.

He awoke in a bedroom – high ceilings, magenta colored walls, wooden floors, TV in the wall and wardrobes and of course a window.

The other side of the double bed was warm – he was living with someone else.

He went up to the window – it did not take him long to find out he was naked – he picked up his Calvin Klein's that were on the floor – and looked out the window again.

Berkley was about 5 miles away from the place he was living in.

He was living in his own apartment.

Cool.

But the pain in his head got stronger – he knew what was coming.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Marissa was dead._

_Marissa was dead._

_Marissa was dead._

The thought hit him in the head like a bullet.

He had lost the love of his life.

The sound from the shower had stopped.

A person emerged.

'It's about time you got up – you have a class in an hour – Mr Powell will kill you if you come in late during 1st Semester.' Marissa said coming out of the bathroom.

'Marissa?' Ryan asked gob smacked.

'Yeah baby?'

'You're alive.' Ryan said coming over to Marissa and kissing her.

'Oh my god Ry - last night I told you not to drink that other beer, but you didn't listen.' Marissa mocked.

'But you're alive.' Ryan said still shocked.

'I think Ry that we established that last night.' Marissa smiled remembering the previous nights events.

'But what about the car crash?'

'Oh babe – are you still having your nightmares?' Marissa said sympathetically.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'Riss.' Ryan said, 'Where are we?'

'At our apartment in Berkley.'

'And how do we pay for it?' Ryan asked.

'…Well, my mom said she would gladly pay for me – and especially after the crash, and oh my god-' Marissa abruptly halted to a stop when she realised what she was talking about.

'Riss – what about the crash?' Ryan asked curiously.

'Nothing,' Marissa fakely smiled, 'Come-on change your boxers put some clothes, on brush your teeth, and get to class.' Marissa said smacking his ass.

They both smiled.

'Where do we work?' Ryan asked

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'Well you work, part-time in Zorro's as a bar tender – and I do part time modelling gigs.' Marissa said.

'Do I still have the car my mom gave me?' Ryan asked.

'No sweetie – it burned – well baby the car died.'

'Do _we_ have a car?' Ryan asked.

'Yes – a BMW X5.' Marissa said.

'Cool.'

'Now get to class.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did_

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_Ohhh yeah!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Ryan left Marissa phoned up Summer.

'Hey.' Marissa said.

'Hey Coop – what's up?' Summer said.

'I think Ryan's on to us.'

'You think he knows?' Summer asked.

'I think he partly knows.' Marissa said worried.

'You already told him – so it's not like you're keeping secrets from him – it's just a shame he doesn't remember.'

'But the doctor said this would happen over time – I think that time is now.' Marissa said starting to cry.

'Oh Coop – listen I'll get Cohen to talk to Ryan see how much he knows.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_All together now!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'It's just he keeps on asking all these questions – that he's never asked before.' Marissa said.

'Is he still having nightmares?' Summer asked.

'Yep.'

'Look Marissa you keep on doing what you do best, and I don't mean sex – you keep on loving Ryan and keep your feet up – don't you worry Cohen and I will handle this.'

'Thanks Sum.' Marissa said.

'Bye Coop.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Please review._


	2. The Question I Can't Anwser

Thanks so much you guys for all the reviews last chap! They are so inspirational.

Chapter 2—

You know the feeling that you get when you know someone is hiding something from you.

Well that's the feeling that Ryan has right now.

He knew Marissa was hiding _something_ from him.

And he was going to find out what.

--

'Riss.' Ryan called out as he walked in the door to their apartment.

'I'm in the shower.' She replied.

_I'm coming in_. Ryan thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Hear me  
Hear me_

_You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Ryan walked to the bedroom – he seen Marissa walk out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped round her.

'Hey sexy.' Ryan smiled.

'Hi sweetie.' Marissa smiled back whilst trying to dry her hair with the towel.

'You know,' Ryan started, 'I know a better thing we could do.' He said hinting.

'Really?'

'Yeah.' Ryan said kissing Marissa.

She pushed him onto the bed and he pulled of her towel.

He kicked of his shoes and unbuttoned his jeans – Marissa pulled of his jeans and boxers - Ryan rolled over making him on top and he took of his wife beater.

Ryan and Marissa both completely naked.

She was ready for him – he started thrusting into her – slowly but surely picking up his pace.

He waited until she was completely turned on – both bodies slick with sweat – before he moved inside her – making Marissa moan – that made Ryan smile.

She could feel herself beginning to come – she lifted her legs up a little higher before screaming out in ecstasy – Ryan – then came – collapsing on top of Marissa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me_

_Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me_

_I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?_

_Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ryan and Marissa both completely satisfied.

'That was great.' Marissa said.

Ryan agreed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ryan lifted the sheets over Marissa and himself – letting Marissa sleep – but she awoke not long later.

And now this is the time that he would find out what the hell's really going on.

'_What are you hiding from me Marissa?'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Please review!


	3. The Dead Omen

A/N okay guys this is the 2nd last part of this story Enjoy

Chapter 3—

_What the hell are you hiding from me Marissa?_

She knew the question would come sometime or another – the doctor told her so.

'Well?' Ryan asked.

'Ryan…when we were at the hospital after the accident…' Marissa started.

'Hold on what accident?'

'The accident with Volchuk – oh my god you don't remember the car accident,' Marissa said shocked. 'The doctor said he would – why doesn't he.' She said to herself.

'What doctor?' Ryan asked.

'Ryan lets take this one step at a time.' Marissa urged.

'Okay…' Ryan said.

'Well Volchuk drove us off the road – and well Heather came down and helped us – she said that you carried me out of the car…'

'Before the car blew up.' Ryan finished.

'How do you remember?'

'I remember the accident – I remember you in my arms whilst the ambulance was coming – I remember heather running for it – I remember at the hospital when the doctor was about to pronounce you dead – but yes I did remember the accident – I just wanted to see you squirm.' Ryan laughed.

'Idiot.' Marissa laughed, 'But you fainted and whammed your head against the floor – and it caused a lot of damage,' Marissa said starting to cry, 'So the doctor said that you had traumatic amnesia.'

'What's that?' Ryan asked.

'It's amnesia that's not permanent – but stays for a while, it's caused by a by a heavy fall or car crash; in your case a heavy fall – you sometimes forget things that you have remembered - like how yesterday you forgot that I was still alive.'

'Is that a good thing?' Ryan asked.

'Yes it is…it is a sign that you're remembering things again.'

'Well that's cool then that means we can finally move on – _together_.' Ryan said taking Marissa in his arms.

'Volchuk hurt me.' Marissa said.

'He hurt you?' Ryan asked, 'How?'

'After the accident he came and found me – started hitting me – threatened me, he thought that you were dead – when he heard you he ran – and I never seen him again.'

'That's how you got all those bruises then?' Ryan shouted, 'Son of a BITCH! He's gonna die'

'Ryan!' Marissa called as he rushed his clothes on and started to run to the door.

'Marissa! You cant just tell me this and expect me not to do anything!'

'Where are you going?' She asked.

'To kill Volchuk.'


End file.
